The apparatus of the invention is a device made to strengthen fingers, hand, wrist, forearm or foot and ankle using resistance therapy for strengthening individual muscles and muscle groups.
Present therapy apparatuses for strengthening individual muscles and muscle groups and for testing finger and wrist muscles are with pinch meters or dynamometers, which test only isometric or static pinch and grip strength. Individual movements of the digits of the hand cannot be tested. Manual muscle testing can be done with this device, which is the fundamental strength screening tool used by doctors and therapists. It can test the strength, and, also, may be used for strength training of individual or groups of muscles.
The occupational-therapy of the present invention, on the other hand, will isolate muscles better and more safely than any other means of hand strengthening, because the amount of weight for a specific injury can be prescribed, where now, inaccuracy of products used for resistance activity will allow greater chance of injury. An additional reason why the apparatus of the invention is safer and isolates muscles better, is that it provides much greater stability, decreasing the chance for muscle substitution, (muscles other than the one""s desired, compensating for the weaker muscles).
The above are referred to as blocking exercises. A therapist must stabilize the metacarpophalangeal (MP) joint and intercarpophalangcal (IP) joints to exercise the distal-intercarpophalangeal joint (DIP). For example, with the apparatus of the present invention, the MP would rest on an adjustable arm rest and the IP joint is stabilized by a multi-positional, multi-adjustable stabilizer bar. The DIP would move the resistance bar, for DIP flexion exercises, with the hand pronated (palm down), the distal DIP would hang over the edge of the armrest, and the stabilizer bar would go just proximal (closer to the hand) to the IP joint. The DIP would then push the resistance bar downward. This is the gravity-assisted position, which is another feature of this present invention. It allows the use of gravity for very weak muscles. Muscles that cannot move against gravity, are assisted by gravity, and, thus, can begin resistance activity earlier.
Resistance activity has been shown to be the most effective means of strengthening muscles. By starting it earlier, a shorter recovery period should be seen and perhaps even a better, more complete recovery. This same exercise can be done in the supinated position as well (palm facing upward). The DIP rests over the end of the armrest with the stabilizer bar just proximal to and on top of the DIP joint. The joint fingertip is move upwardly, pushing the resistance bar that is placed at the center of the digit.
The apparatus of the present invention provides an occupational-therapy/physical-therapy device that is more effective, safer, and allows a multitude of different strengthening exercises on a number of different parts of the body not hitherto possible on just one machine.
It is, therefore, the primary objective of the present invention to provide occupational-therapy/physical-therapy device that is more effective, safer, and allows a multitude of different strengthening exercises on a number of different parts of the body not hitherto possible on just one machine.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide an occupational-therapy/physical-therapy device that is more effective, safer, and allows a multitude of different strengthening exercises on a number of different parts of the body not hitherto possible on just one machine, in which there are provides at least one multi-adjustable and multi-positional stabilization bar or element that is operatively associated with a resistance bar, which allows the most optimal positional of the joint, or other body part, being exercised relative to the resistance bar.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide an occupational-therapy/physical-therapy device that is more effective, safer, and allows a multitude of different strengthening exercises on a number of different parts of the body not hitherto possible on just one machine, and which allows a plurality of degrees of freedom of movement to both the stabilization bar and resistance bar, whereby the multitude of different strengthening exercises for a multitude of different body part may be achieved.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide an occupational-therapy/physical-therapy device that is more effective, safer, and allows a multitude of different strengthening exercises on a number of different parts of the body not hitherto possible on just one machine, wherein the arcuate degree to which the resistance bar or lever may be rotated is infinitely adjustable, in order to suit each patient and each body part being exercised.
Toward these and other ends, the occupational-therapy/physical-therapy apparatus of the present invention includes at least one pivotal or rotatable resistance against which the body part being exercised is located. The resistance-element means is biased to act against the body part, which bias is adjustable. Operatively associated with the resistance-element means is at least one stabilization-element means that is used to support a part of the body in close proximity to the body part engaged against the resistance-element means, in order to provide the most optimal support to the body part being exercised. Each of the resistance-element means and the stabilization-element means has a multitude of degrees of freedom of motion, which in the preferred embodiment total six degrees of freedom, so that numerous types of exercises may be performed on numerous different body parts, and so that the most optimal orientation of the body part may be achieved, where both horizontal, vertical and angular orientations of the body parts may be accomplished while the body part is being exercised. The pivotal movement of the resistance-element means or lever is infinitely adjustable by means of an adjustable, angular control mechanism, in order that the apparatus of the invention is most optimally suited and safe for all types of patients, body parts, and exercises. The angular starting point, and therefore the end point, of movement of the pivotal resistance-element means is also adjustable. In another embodiment of the invention, a device is provided for use with the resistance-element means that, when using the apparatus for digit-strengthening exercises, the fingers are positioned along their convergence lines toward their convergence point, to ensure optimal positioning of the fingers and to prevent damage to them.